The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device of the type which is suitably used in a slot-machine-type game machine.
A slot-machine-type game machine is configured so as to include a rotary display drum unit, which consists of three rotary display drums, for example, having the rotary shafts thereof horizontally aligned with each other at the center of a surface which faces a player. When a player pushes a start button, these rotary display drums are rotated; and, thereafter, when the player sequentially pushes stop buttons corresponding to the respective rotary display drums, the rotary display drums are sequentially stopped.
Then, when numerals, symbols and patterns indicated on the outside surface of the respective rotary display drums stop in a state in which they agree with each other, the player becomes a winner of the game and acquires a large number of coins. Recently, a slot-machine-type game machine has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 350805/2000 (literature 1) in which a display device formed of a liquid crystal display panel or the like, for example, is arranged on front surface sides of the respective rotary display drums, and still images and motion images are visualized thereon to attract the interest of the player.